segunda oportunidad
by Gorgino
Summary: Anna no pudo salvar a Elsa de la espada de Hans, pero cierto personaje ofrece darle una segunda oportunidad para corregir su error, Anna lograra salvar a su amada Elsa? Elsanna, yuri, frozen.


Ya han pasado tres días desde que ella murió, no pude salvarla, si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera girado mi cabeza un poco… yo… yo hubiera visto como Hans la quería lastimar y… y tal vez la hubiera salvado… pero no, no lo hice, me preocupe más por salvar mi vida pensando que el beso de Kristoff descongelaría mi corazón, pero no lo hizo, después de besarnos no cambio nada, mi cabello era blanco y mis manos parecían echas de hielo, ese… ese no era un acto de amor de verdad, que ingenua fui, una niña, soy una niña que todavía cree en los cuentos de hadas y que todas las princesas necesitan un príncipe para ser felices.

Repentinamente mi cabello recobro su color, mis manos ya no estaban hechas de hielo y en ese momento lo supe, Elsa, algo le había pasado a Elsa, escuchamos una risa malvada y los vi, Hans estaba Frente a Elsa, riendo, riendo como un loco, vi su espada, sangre, había sangre en su espada, Kristoff y yo corrimos hacia Elsa, la tome en mis brazos, ella continuaba con vida.

Elsa: Anna… y si hacemos un muñeco?

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Elsa, en ese momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, mi Elsa, mi amada Hermana, había muerto.

Hans se proclamó como el salvador de Arendelle, aquel que derroto a la malvada reina de Hielo, evitando que el reino se congelara y salvando a la princesa Anna de convertirse en una estatua de hielo, pero para mí solo es un monstro que me arrebato a la persona más importante de mi vida.

Todos esperan que me case con él, que me case con el "salvador de Arendelle", nadie a excepción de Kristoff sabe la verdad de lo que paso, nadie excepto nosotros dos sabe que el verdadero monstruo es Hans.

Ahora estoy aquí, en el despacho de mi padre, nunca había entrado aquí desde que murieron, pero Elsa se la pasaba aquí o en su cuarto, en este momento tengo esta carta entre mis manos, parece que la escribió Elsa, tengo miedo de leerla, pero está dirigida para mí así que necesito hacerlo.

_"Anna, si estás leyendo esta carta es porque algo me paso y no tuve la oportunidad de decirte la verdad acerca de mí, para empezar tal vez lo sepas o no pero tengo poderes lo cuales me permiten controlar el hielo, cuando éramos pequeñas estábamos jugando y yo te golpe la cabeza con mis poderes y por eso tienes ese mecho rubio, en ese momento nuestros padres y yo no dimos cuenta que mis poderes son peligrosos y por eso me mantuve alejada te ti._

_Pero después de la muerte de nuestros padres pensé que podría acercarme a ti nuevamente, pero me di cuenta que el amor que sentía por ti no era el amor que siente una hermana por otra, yo te amo Anna, te AMO como una mujer y es por esta razón que me seguí manteniendo alejada de ti, seguramente ahora piensas que soy un monstruo por tener estos sentimientos por mi propia hermana y no te culpo._

_Sé que es cobarde de mi parte decirte todo esto en una carta, pero la verdad es que no hubiera podido soportar que me rechazaras._

_Te amo Anna y siempre te amaré"_

-Tonta… tonta… si tan solo me lo hubieras dicha antes, jamás hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Hans, Elsa no habrías perdido el control de tus poderes y nunca hubieras sumergido a Arendelle en un invierno eterno, nada habría pasado y nosotras hubiéramos sido felices-

-pero él hubiera no existe querida!- escuche desde la sombras, distinguí una silueta que se ocultaba de mi vista.

-quien esta hay?, muéstrate- la figura dio una pasos el frente hasta estas bajo la luz de la luna, exponiendo así su imagen, era un hombre vestido de cuero negro, cabello largo y su piel parecía como si fueran escamas, me limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos y me puse de pie.

-quien eres?, que haces aquí?, como entraste?, que quieres?- dije en tono demandante, en estos momentos no estaba de humor para nadie.

El hombre soltó una extraña risa entes de comenzar a hablar.

-Querida esas son muchas preguntas, pero tratare de contestarlas todas, primero como entre aquí, pues veras resulta que yo conozco un poco de…- en ese momento el hombre desapareció en una nube de humo, y apareció justamente a mi derecha, haciendo que saltara por la impresión –magia- camino lentamente hasta la ventada.

-en cuanto a quien soy, pues me han llamado de mucha formas, bestia, cocodrilo, demonio, El espectro, pero usted princesa Anna puede llamarme por mi nombre real, soy Rumpelstiltskin- haciendo una reverencia un poco exagerada, pero creo que iba de acuerdo con sus personalidad.

**(para quellos que han visto Once Upon a Time imaginen que es el mismo Rumpel del bosque encantado)**

-que es lo que quiere Rumpelstiltskin?-

-pues vera, yo me considero como un coleccionista de magia y estoy muy interesado en la poderosa magia de su hermana-

-llega tarde, mi hermana está muerta- y sentí como al decir esas palabras mi corazón se rompía un poco más.

-Oh querida y si te dijera que hay una manera de remediar esto- soltando esa rara risa.

-a que te refieres, puedes salvar a Elsa, traerla de regreso?-

-no exactamente, veras, es imposible revivir a alguien, pero es posible que te envié unos días al pasado y de esta manera tu podrás salvar a tu querida hermana-

-de verdad, tu… tu podrías hacer eso…-

-si pero debo de advertirte que toda magia tiene un precio y esta magia en especial necesita que se cumplan ciertas condiciones para que funcione-

-qué precio, que quieres, oro?, joyas?, tierras?, dime tu precio!-

-tranquila querida, lo único que yo quiero es un cabello de tu hermana y uno tuyo-

-que, solo eso?, porque no simplemente vas a su tumba y lo tomas?, porque me ofreces la oportunidad de salvarla-

-pues veras querida, podrías llamarme un fanático del amor y más importante de lo que el genera, pero necesito que el cabello que obtenga de tu hermana provenga de una Elsa todavía viva, para que un poco de su magia este en ese pequeño cabello-

-si eso es todo lo que quieres, te lo entregare, pero cuál es la garantía que me das de que no volveré a perder Elsa una vez que obtengas lo que estás buscando?-

-bueno querida yo solo prometo enviarte al pasado, es tu responsabilidad evitar que esta tragedia se vuelva a repetir- extendió una mano en señal de cerrar nuestro trato.

-es un trato Rumpelstiltskin- tome su mano y la apreté, con la esperanza de poder salvar a mi querida Elsa.

-como te dije ciertas condiciones se tienen que cumplir para que este hechizo funcione, primero que nada necesitamos sabes si la persona que quieres salvar es tu amor verdadero y para eso necesito que sostengas esto por un momento- haciendo aparecer una bola de cristal la cual me entrego, me concentre en esta hasta que un extraño brillo morado comenzó a aparecer dentro de esta, repentinamente la imagen de Elsa apareció dentro de la esfera.

-perfecto- dijo mientras soltaba esa extraña risa y hacia desaparecer la esfera con su magia.

-ahora necesito que bebas esta pequeña pócima- lo obedecí y me tome el contenido del pequeño frasco, aunque estaba un poco amargo no me importo.

-bueno querida, espero que tengas buena suerte- y en ese momento trono sus dedos y vi como ese mismo humo que lo había envuelto a él ahora está envolviéndome, repentinamente todo se volvió, negro por un instante, y sentí como si me estuviera cayendo entonces una mano me sostuvo.

-suerte que te encontré- y hay estaba ese pelirrojo de ojos verdes que me había arrebatado a mi amada, tan tranquilo y elegante como si nada hubiera pasado.

-suéltame no me toques- dije mientras me zafaba de su agarre y daba una pasos hacia atrás para recobrar el equilibrio.

-tranquila Anna, soy yo, Hans de las islas del sur, me recuerdas?- estaba a punto de gritarle todo lo que me había guardado pero me di cuenta que estábamos en el salón donde había sido la fiesta de coronación de Elsa, el cual estaba lleno de invitado de los cuales algunos comenzaron a presarme atención por la grito que había dado.

-qué?... espera que?, donde, como, funciono?!-dije mientras trataba de acomodar mis pensamientos –dónde estoy?-

-Anna, estas en la fiesta por la coronación de tu hermana, la reina Elsa, dime te sientes mal?-

-Elsa, ELSA!- voltee hacia todos lados buscándola, cuando por fin la encontré, ella estaba parada frente al trono, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a caminar hacia ella, mientras tanto Hans me seguía de cerca, todos los invitados se alejaban dándome espacio para caminar, en ese momento no supe porque pero creo que me veía un poco mal.

-Anna?... estas bien?- pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, la abrase, ella se quedó completamente sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo al igual que varias de las personas que nos estaban viendo.

-perdón, perdón, perdón- era lo único que podía decir, mi mente era un desastre, la última vez que había tenido a Elsa entre mis manos estaba muriendo y ahora la tenía aquí viva y sana.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, se lo mucho que quieres abrir las puertas pero no podemos, me gustaría decirte porque pero…- la interrumpí.

-no te preocupes, mientras no me apartes de tu lado no me importa que pase con el mundo entero-

-Anna, mira lo que pasa es que...- la volví a interrumpir.

-se lo de tus poderes y no me asustan- le susurre al oído para que nadie más escuchara.

-espera que?- la cara de mi hermana estaba confundida ante las palabras que le acababa de decir, pero yo solo le estaba mostrando una gran sonrisa lo que creo que la confundió más.

Elsa miro hacia la multitud y noto como muchos de los invitados nos estaban viendo –ven sígueme necesitamos hablar a solas- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y salíamos del gran salón, yo aún no podía creerlo, mi Elsa, mi amada estaba viva, había tantas cosas que no le había podido decir y que ahora podía hacerlo.

Llegamos al comedor cuando Elsa se detuvo, me soltó, giro para mirarme y dijo.

-co… como… es que sabes sobre mis poderes-

-eso no importa, lo importante es que no les temo- dije mientras daba un paso hacia Elsa, pero ella al mismo tiempo dio un paso hacia atrás.

-no, es que no entiendes, veras cuando éramos niñas-

-lo sé- mientras desasía el peinado que tenía y tomaba el mechón rubio con mi mano derecha –mientras jugábamos accidentalmente me golpeaste con tus poderes en la cabeza y este mechón es la prueba de eso-

-lo vez soy peligrosa, mis… mis poderes son una maldición, no… no puedo tocar nada sin congelarlo, mira- en ese momento se acercó a la mesa y la toco con su mano desnuda y de un momento a otro toda la mesa se congelo.

-bruja, bruja- escuche eso desde atrás de mí, ahí estaba el duque de Weselton con una expresión de miedo y horror.

-lo ves Anna, soy un monstruo-

-no Elsa eso no es verdad-

-rápido atrápenla antes de que no congele a todos-

-NO!- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que uno de los guardias del duque me empujara y me golpeara en la cabeza.

-Anna, despierte, está bien?, contésteme, princesa Anna, despierte- abrí los ojos al escuchar estas palabras encontrándome con mi fiel mayordomo Kai.

-que, que paso?-

-lo vi todo, después de que uno de los hombres de Weselton la golpeara, la reina creo mágicamente un bloque de hielo y se lo arrojo haciéndolo volar hasta la otra pared del cuarto y cuando el segundo hombre la ataco ella creo unas estacas de hielo y casi lo traviesa, después de eso la reina salió corriendo del castillo por el mar hacia el bosque-

-donde esta ahora?-

-no lo sabemos, pero congelo el mar y parece que también mando una tormenta a Arendelle-

-yo… yo tengo que ir con ella, que preparen mi caballo-

-enseguida-

-Gerda cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-cerca de dos horas-

Rápidamente me dirigí a la entrada del catillo para salir en busca de Elsa, estaba muy molesta porque me deje llevar por mis emociones y termine provocado este desastre una vez más, pero la diferencia es que en esta ocasión sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer para remediar todo.

-princesa Anna, aquí está su caballo-

-gracias Kai, te quedas a cargo del reino mientras voy en busca de Elsa-

-que dejara a un simple mayordomo a cargo del reino- dijo ese pequeño enano de Weselton que había provocado todo este problema en un principio, solamente me limite a darle una mirada asesina, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparme que en lo que un pequeño hombre pensara.

-Kai en una de las pocas personas a las cuales les confiaría mi vida así como el reino-

-estas segura que no te hará daño, en verdad me preocupas- dijo el pelirrojo mientras me tomaba de la mano, rápidamente me solté, para mí todavía era ese maldito que me había arrebatado a mi amada Elsa, así que no podía soportar que me tocara.

-es mi hermana, no me hará daño y no recuerdo haberle permitido hablarme de tu, príncipe Hans de las islas del sur- claramente se vio confundido ante mis palabras pero a mí eso ya no me importaba, lo único que tenía en mente es ese momento era que tenía que salvar a mi Elsa.

Si las cosas seguían como las recordaba, Elsa debería de estar en la montaña del norte, pero aun con este conocimiento necesito encontrar a Kristoff para que me ayude a llegar con Elsa, espero que todavía este en esa tienda donde nos conocimos o nos conoceremos, bueno eso no importa ya estoy cerca, podía ver el humo de la chimenea… abrí la puerta y busque rápidamente con la mirada pero Kristoff no estaba en la tienda.

-disculpe pero no ha venido por aquí un chico rubio buscando zanahorias y cosas de invierno-

-hace como media hora que vino pero como no quiso pagar el precio justo por los artículos, así que tuve que echarlo de aquí, tenemos rebajas de verano y un bronceador que yo mismo invente- con esta información ya sabía que Kristoff estaba en la cabaña cerca de la tienda.

-gracias pero solo llevare estas zanahorias, las botas y las mantas- no puedo creer que volví a salir del castillo sin las botas adecuadas, en verdad que soy una tonta.

Salí de la tienda y me dirigí hacia la cabaña, antes de entrar pude oír como Kristoff estaba cantando y haciendo un dueto con el mismo, bueno con Sven pero pues es lo mismo.

-Kristoff apúrate necesito que me lleves con mi hermana- dije mientras abría la puerta y le lanzaba el racimo de zanahorias.

-espera, quien eres y como sabes mi nombre, además como voy a saber yo donde está tu hermana?-

-mira, soy Anna la princesa de Arendelle, como se tu nombre no importa pero necesito que me lleves a montaña del norte, mi hermana la reina Elsa es la que está causando esta nevada en pleno julio y tengo que evitar que siga haciendo esto-

-ok, no estoy seguro que quiera involucrarme con este tipo de cosas-

-dime cuál es tu precio, un trineo nuevo, una dotación de un año de zanahorias para Sven, oro, pídeme lo que quieras, pero solo tú y Sven podrán llevarme con Elsa- Kristoff miro a Sven y después me regreso la mirada, claramente estaba muy confundido por la cantidad de cosas que yo sabía.

-está bien, pareces muy segura de lo que dices así que te llevare a la montaña del norte, pero tendrás que darme un trineo nuevo cuando esto termine-

Para bien o para mal las cosas estaban sucediendo casi de la misma manera que la última vez, pero en esta ocasión me asegurare que no vallan hasta el catillo de Hielo de Elsa y la capturen, si mal no recuerdo la última vez fueron al castillo de Elsa porque mi caballo regreso solo, como no puedo llevar a mi caballo a la montaña, lo enviare de regreso con una nota que diga que estoy bien, que encontré un guía que me ayudara a encontrar a Elsa y que no se preocupen.

El viaje en el trineo de Kristoff fue muy parecido al primero pero en esta ocasión la plática fue algo diferente.

-haber si entendí, tu sabes todas estas cosas porque vienes del futuro-

-sí, para ser exactos tres días en el futuro-

-y trataste de evitar que todo esto sucediera pero no pudiste y por eso estamos aquí-

-exactamente-

-aun me parece difícil de creer, lo único que falta es que nos encontremos con un muñeco de nieve que le guste el verano-

-pues…-

-sabes que, olvídalo, no quiero saber más, solamente dime que tengo que hacer-

-por ahora tendremos que escapar de unos lobos-

-que?-

Y justamente en ese momento comenzó el ataque de los lobos, culminando con migo saltando en Sven por un acantilado y Kristoff atrás de nosotros casi cayendo junto con su trineo el cual inexplicablemente exploto en llamas.

-eso estuvo cerca, no recuerdo que eso fuera tan aterrador-

-mi trineo y lo acababa de pagar-

-tranquilo, te conseguiré uno nuevo cuando esto termine, vamos tenemos que encontrarnos con Olaf-

-quien es Olaf?-

-el muñeco de nieve-

-al que le gusta el verano?

-si, y también le gustan los abrazos-

-haaa, ya que, vamos- dijo suspirando lo cual me dio cierta satisfacción, aunque las cosas estaban pasando casi como la primera vez, no dejaría que acabaran igual, yo salvaría a Elsa a toda costa.

-es raro, Olaf ya debería de estar aquí?!-

-Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos- dijo el muñeco, haciendo que Kristoff y Sven saltaran un poco de la impresión.

-Olaf!- grite mientras la daba un gran abrazo.

-parece que a ti también te gustan los abrazos, pero cómo te llamas?-

-soy Anna y necesito que nos lleves con mi hermana Elsa-

-Claro, pero primero, esa criatura de cara larga quién es?-

-Sven-

-y el reno como se llama-

-Sven-

-oh, oh, bien más sencillo para mí, vamos síganme lo llevare al castillo de Elsa-

-que, cual castillo, Anna no dijiste nada de un castillo-

-oh, es verdad no te mencione nada del castillo de hielo de Elsa, creme te va a encantar-

Cada paso me acercaba más y más a Elsa, mi corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido al recordar cómo se veía al estar bajando por las escaleras, sin darme cuenta me sonroje al solo recordar a esa hermosa Elsa, no podía esperar para llegar a donde se encontraba.

Subimos rápidamente la montaña hasta llegar a donde estaba el castillo, estaba… tan… tan hermoso como recordaba, me tome un momento para admirarlo, cuando me di cuenta Olaf y Kristoff estaban a punto de entrar.

-Alto!- grite.

-qué pasa?-

-yo… yo tengo que hablar a solas con Elsa-

-qué?, no, oye yo vendo hielo y este es un catillo echo de hielo!, no puedes dejarme aquí afuera!-

-perdón pero necesito hacer esto yo sola, a una cosa más, no le menciones a nadie nada sobre que vendo de… pues ya sabes-

-mmm… está bien-

Y aquí estaba frente a la puerta de ese hermoso castillo hecho completamente de hielo, a solo unos momentos de volver a ver a mi amada Elsa, empuje la puerta y esta se movió lentamente, por dentro el catillo era tan bello como lo recordaba y entonces la vi, parda justo en medio del salón, tan hermosa como lo esperaba, brillante, deslumbrante, simplemente me quede sin palabras.

-te vez hermosa… y, y el castillo también esta increíble-

-gracias, no sabía de lo que era capaz-

Di un paso el frente para acercarme pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Elsa he venido por ti- di un paso y ella retrocedió.

-no Anna, soy un monstruo y tengo que estar alejada de todos, así no le are daño a nadie- se giró mientras se tomaba de los hombros.

-bueno la verdad es que, sin querer soltaste el invierno eterno en Arendelle, pero sé que lo puedes solucionar-

-no Anna, yo… yo no sé cómo hacer eso-

-claro que puedes, yo confió en ti-

-no Anna, soy un monstruo-

-no, no lo eres-

-sí, si lo soy-

-no, no lo eres- dije mientras tomaba su hombro.

-no Anna aléjate- grito y un rayo de hielo salió de su mano y vi como impactaba en mi pecho, caí sobre mis rodillas, me lleve mi mano derecha al pecho, podía sentir como el hielo comenzaba a cubrir mi corazón.

Elsa dio unos pasos hacia tras el ver lo que había hecho.

-vez soy un monstruo, que le traerá desgracias a todo el reino- con esfuerzo me puse de pie.

-no me importa, tu eres Elsa, mi hermana, la persona que más amo en el mundo y no permitiré que te alejes de mi de nuevo, no permitiré que me dejes otra vez, yo… yo no lo permitiré- y sentí como todo se desvanecía, mis piernas dejaron de responderme y sin darme cuenta perdí el conocimiento.

-Anna, Anna, despierta, por favor, despierta, perdón, perdón, perdón, no te quiero perder por favor, despierta- casi gritaba una histérica Elsa.

-estoy… bien no te preocupes- dije mientras levantaba mi mano y en ese momento me di cuenta que casi todo mi brazo estaba congelado, los papeles se habían invertido, ahora yo era la que estaba a punto de morir en los brazos de Elsa, pero si eso la salvaba no me importaría, pero antes de morir tenía que decirle la verdad, la verdad sobre mi amor.

-Elsa, yo… yo… yo te amo, te Amo más que a mi propia vida- pude sentir como las lágrimas que estaba soltando se comenzaban a congelar en mi rostro.

-yo… yo también te amo Anna-

-bésame-

-qué?-

-es mi último deseo-

-ok- vi como comenzaba a acercase a mí, cerré los ojos y espere, sentí como sus labios sobre los míos y en ese momento todo desapareció, sentía como si estuviera flotando, repentinamente vi una luz de color azul claro, estire mi mano para tomarla y cuando la alcance, desperté.

Estaba en el despacho, era de noche y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, en mi mano estaba la carta que escribió Elsa, acaso… acaso había sido solamente un sueño.

-Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin!- grite, pero el hombrecillo no apareció, sentí como todo mi mundo se había venido abajo, un sueño, solo había sido un sueño, yo… yo no pude salvar a Elsa, ella… ella murió en mis brazos, mi amada Elsa murió en mis brazos.

-Anna, estas aquí?, escuche unos gritos, todo está bien?-

Y la vi, mi Elsa, mi hermosa Elsa estaba parada en la puerta con una mirada ce preocupación, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, salí corriendo y la abrace.

-Elsa!, Elsa!, Elsa!- era lo único que podía decir.

-tranquila Anna, ya estoy de regreso, te dije que me tardaría en la junta con los representantes de Weselton y los demás reinos que estaban asustados por mis poderes, no tenías por qué esperarme despierta!-

-es que, yo… y tú... y nosotras…- y nuevamente comencé a llorar.

-ya, ya, ya tranquila, dime porque lloras?... espera es por la carta?... mira la escribí hace unos días porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en la coronación, pero al final todo resulto bien así que ya deja de llorar-

Me tomo de los hombros y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-te amo y nunca me separare de ti Anna-

-yo también te amo Elsa-

-ten, guarda estos papeles mientras yo voy a decirle a Gerda que nos prepare un poco de chocolate caliente, está bien?

-si claro- tome los papeles y Elsa salió en dirección a la cocina y yo guarde los papeles en el escritorio.

-valla querida parece que lograste salvar a tu amada Elsa- dijo Rumpelstiltskin después de aparecer en una nube de humo.

-gracias, sin tu ayuda nunca hubiera podido recuperarla, pero tengo una duda, porque me enviaste a mí al pasado, porque simplemente no fuiste tú mismo y tomaste el cabello de Elsa que necesitabas?-

-veras querida- soltando su extraña risa –a pesar de que poseo y puedo usar magia, el hacer un viaje en el tiempo aunque sean solo unas horas es imposible para mí, además necesitaba que el corazón de la reina Elsa estuviera curado-

-curado?-

-sí, curado, veras una Elsa llena de dudas y miedos no me sería útil, necesitaba que confesara su amor a su amada o su magia no me sería valiosa, y hablando de magia- extendió su mano hacia mi hombro y tomo un cabello blanco –creo que esto es mío- metió el cabello en un pequeño frasco

–Creo que todavía me debes uno de tu cabellos- dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo.

-claro, claro- agache un poco mi cabeza para que tomara uno de mis cabellos, cuando lo tubo lo metió al mismo frasco en donde estaba el cabello de Elsa, el pequeño frasco comenzó a brillar con unos tonos azules y rosas.

-valla, valla, está en una muestra de una magia muy poderosa- dijo el hombrecillo mientras hacía desaparecer el frasco en un pequeña nube de humo.

-Rumpelstiltskin, mi último recuerdo es que estaba en el castillo de hielo con Elsa, porque no puedo recordar lo que paso después?-

-querida, recuerda que toda magia tiene un precio, y para tu buena suerte, el precio que tuviste que pagar fueron los recuerdos de unos pocos días-

-oh, ya veo-

-bueno, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted princesa Anna-

-no, el placer es todo mío, gracias por permitirme salvar a mí amada Elsa-

Y haciendo una reverencia desapareció en una nube de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

Estaba feliz, había salvado a Elsa y le había confesado mi amor además ella también me amaba, no podía pedir nada más en la vida, abrí la puerta del comedor y la vi sentada en su silla con dos tazas de chocolate caliente frene a ella, me sonrió, le sonreí y supe que era la persona más feliz de la tierra.

**Gracias por leer mi fic**

**Para aquellos que me siguen en ****recuerdos**** y en ****una reina de hielo y una princesa de fuego**** les aviso que estoy teniendo problemas de inspiración, así que tendrán que esperar un poco más para que suba alguna actualización.**

**También quiero aclarar que esta historia la tenía hecha desde hace un tiempo pero no la había querido publicar.**

**Eso es todo, una vez más gracias por leer mi fic, y de antemano agradezco reviews.**


End file.
